Interlaced Fingers
by Wish Porter
Summary: Flying over Arendelle one night, Jack sees a little blonde princess that changes his life. Then he witnesses the event that changed hers. According to the Guardians, they will be each others one and only.


I don't own Frozen or Rise of the Guardians. Although I love them and think that Disney and Dreamworks should do a collaboration film so that Jelsa can become a reality.

Alright, this was just meant to be a little drabble and the initial outline was _nothing_ like how this turned out. It was supposed to be a little thousand word ficlet where Jack holds Elsa's hand to show her that her powers don't hurt everyone… Instead I got this. I think I fixed all the typos. My excuse is that it's late, if anyone cares.

As a side note, I've been getting a lot of follow alerts for All Dolled Up. Just to repeat from that AN, the story is a ONESHOT, as is this one. Maybe I'll write a sequel to it, maybe not. Even so, it's complete. Nothing to follow.

Anyway, this occurs after the Rise of the Guardians and during Frozen. Little bit of OOC ahead and a taste of sexuality.

* * *

Jack was finally done. He'd delivered winter to Arendelle. The winter this year would be especially cold. Lots of snow, lots of ice, lots of fun. He'd finished watching some especially not fun ice harvesters - and a kid that thought ice harvesting was fun – when he decided he'd head back to the Pole.

He let the wind take him but stopped before heading north. A grin split his face when he saw the palace.

Maybe he'd check that out first.

The wind carried him over to the palace. He deliberated on where to go first when a stray moonbeam landed on one particular arched window. Jack rolled his eyes but landed on the windowsill anyway. Apparently the Moon was trying to tell him something.

Inside was what appeared to be a bedroom. Judging by the amount of purple in the room, he'd say a girl's room. He was proven right when his attention was drawn to a small blonde girl shifting in her bed.

There was a creak. Jack watched with an amused smirk and a raised eyebrow as a little red haired girl quietly entered the room and attempted to sneak to the bed. She peeked over the side at the slumbering girl that was no doubt her sister.

"Elsa!" She saw no movement from her sister and attempted to get onto the high bed. "Pssst! Elsa!" She clambered onto the bed and then tried to shake the blonde awake. Jack laughed as the child climbed onto her sister and shook her shoulders. The blonde began to make groggy noises. "Wake up, wake up, wake up!"

"Anna, go black to sleep." She settled back in.

The girl, Anna, heaved a dramatic sigh and flopped down on her sister. "I just can't." She held the back of her hand to her forehead, "The sky's awake" and then the other hand "So I'm awake." Her gestures were so adorable! "So I have to play!"

Elsa fondly shoved her sister off the bed, not hard enough to hurt her. "Go play by yourself."

Anna landed with a thump and pouted for a moment before an idea seemed to take hold of her. She jumped back up onto the bed and scrambled onto Elsa. She held one of the Blonde's eyes open. "Do you want to build a snowman?"

Elsa smiled.

The next thing Jack knew, the two were running hand in hand from the room and down the halls. He followed them through the windows but was surprised when they didn't head for the doors but for the ballroom. They'd piqued his curiosity. How could they build a snowman indoors? He quickly found an open window and reached the two girls just as Elsa was closing the ballroom doors.

A smile spread across his face as he listened to their elated giggles.

Anna tugged Elsa around in a circle. "Do the magic, do the magic!"

Elsa leaned down a little to share a conspiring look with her sister. She began to move her hands.

Jack's eyes widened at what he saw. Was that ice magic he saw? It couldn't be. Then little Elsa began to move her hands like she was rolling a ball between them and Jack dropped to the ground in shock when a snowball appeared between them. That was ice magic! His powers, in the hands of a young princess? What could this mean?

"Ready?"

Anna nodded excitedly.

Elsa threw the ball and it flew until it hit the ceiling and broke apart into thousands of snowflakes.

Anna danced around under the falling snow, "This is Amazing!" She shrieked in joy.

Elsa drew her sister's attention. "Watch this!" She lifted her nightgown above her ankle and stomped her foot to the floor.

Jack just shook his head as ice began to spread from the spot. He was way over his head with this one. He watched the two princesses build a snowman named Olaf who liked warm hugs, dance on the ice, go down a slide made of snow, and then Anna began to jump from snow bank to snow bank as Elsa created them.

He sighed and ran a hand over his face. So this girl had his powers. How could that be? What did this mean for him? What did it mean for her? How was he going to explain this one to the guardians? Just then he gasped when he felt Elsa fall through his legs after slipping on the ice he was standing on.

"Anna!" She threw out a hand but the angle was wrong and the ice magic hit Anna in the head. Her eyes fluttered closed and she tumbled down the snow bank and rolled to a stop.

The little blonde ran over and lifted her younger sister's head into her lap. "Anna!" Jack grew concerned when he saw the signs of panic on her face. She was young and untrained; he knew how her raw powers would respond to negative emotion. Not well. "Mama, Papa!" She cried out. She began to cry as she hugged her sister and Jack worried as he saw the ice spread from her foot. The unleashed ice was rapidly spreading, covering the gleefully created ice from earlier. Olaf crumbled and ice began to spread up the walls.

"You're okay Anna, I've got you."

The doors burst open and the man who Jack assumed was the king, their father, shouted, "Elsa, what have you done? This is getting out of hand!"

"It was an accident! I'm sorry Anna."

He frowned at the man though he knew it would achieve nothing. He knew the man was afraid but yelling at his daughter for making a mistake caused by untamed ice powers was not a wise move in Jack's opinion. What Elsa needed right now to control her powers was positivity. Unfortunately, she hadn't seen him even when he was right next to her. She didn't believe in him so he was unable to offer her the comfort she desperately needed.

He watched the family bustle about before racing off into the forest. He followed them and Elsa's unleashed powers were prompted into visibility by his presence. He glanced behind them at the icy trail and hoped it didn't attract too much attention.

Suddenly they were in a clearing and then little rock trolls wearing moss surrounded them. Jack glanced around at their grassy home and was strongly reminded of bunny and how greenery grew around him.

He positively snarled when he heard the troll elder ask if Elsa's ice powers were a curse. Not only would that scare the girl further, ice could never be a curse. Ice was the purest of elements, only able to be controlled by positivity and force of will.

Jack's anger escalated into icy fury when the troll began to remove Anna's memories of magic and replaced them with modified winter scenes. That was Guardian territory. Besides, Anna would be fine. If Elsa were simply comforted by some form of positivity then her powers would naturally recede below the surface. They wouldn't have needed the trolls' assistance.

"But she won't remember I have powers?" Jack's attention was drawn to Elsa's worried face. His heart broke at her despair.

Her father gently placed a hand on her shoulder. "It's for the best."

"Listen to me, Elsa. Your power will only grow." The troll conjured coloured smoke shapes in the air with his hands. "There is great beauty in it." The blue smoke shape was a girl playing with snowflakes. "But also danger." a sharp red shape appeared above the girl and Elsa gasped in fright. "You must learn to control it. Fear will be your enemy." The snowflakes morphed into an angry red mob that swarmed the blue girl. There was a shrieking sound and Elsa shied into her father's arms.

The man said she could control her powers but then went to extreme measures that showed his fear of them. He closed the gates, doors, and windows of the palace, reduced the staff to the bare minimum, and kept Elsa isolated. Jack was there when Elsa locked herself in her room out of fear that she'd hurt someone and his heart shattered alongside Anna's.

He stayed in Arendelle for a few days and watched the proceedings. Anna was lonely and tried to get her sister to come out of her room to play with her. He watched sadly from the other side of the glass as Elsa gazed wistfully out the window and then recoiled fearfully when frost began to cover the window. Jack let out a hitched breath and brought his hand back from the window. He was drowning in guilt. All he wanted was to comfort the lost little girl but he only frightened her more. Maybe if he hadn't followed them to the ballroom that night, there never would have been an accident and none of this would have happened.

A few days later, he watched as the king gave Elsa a pair of enchanted gloves that would help her control her powers. The both of them repeated the phrase that he was beginning to think would become Elsa's mantra. Conceal it, don't feel it. Don't let it show.

His eyes coldly gazed at the man who had nothing but good intentions. Even so, his good intentions weren't the best thing for his daughter, for either of his daughters. This is why the Guardians existed. To protect children, sometimes even from their parents.

He let out an icy breath and let the wind take him to North's workshop. The Guardians needed to know about this.

* * *

Jack knew he should have announced himself to North and the yetis but he just didn't have the patience right now. He rocketed into the Globe room and landed heavily in front of the gigantic golden masterpiece. Now he just had to wait for one of the yetis to fetch North.

Not a minute later, he heard the loud thumping of a large man's footsteps. "Jack! What are you doing in workshop? You should be spreading winter."

Jack looked up at the large Russian man. He didn't know it but his eyes were glowing blue in his fury. He pointed his staff at his mentor. "North, I need to talk to you."

The man frowned but refused to be intimidated by the ice spirit. "What is it Jack? What is problem?"

"The problem is that I was flying over Arendelle, spreading winter, when I decided to check out the Palace. The moon directed my attention to a young princess that has ice powers." The young Guardian huffed. "Do you know anything about that?"

North's eyes were wide. "We must let the others know." With that, he deftly pushed the button that would unleash the Northern Lights.

Within the hour, a fidgeting Jack saw the arrival of Bunny, Sandy, and finally Tooth. After witnessing North's reaction, his fury had been replaced by worry. What did her existence mean for him?

Bunny was the first to speak. "So what's so important that you called us all here?"

North waved his hand at the young spirit. "Jack?"

The white –haired boy cleared is throat. "When I was flying over Arendelle a few days ago the moon directed my attention to a little girl with ice powers."

"Ice powers?" Tooth was flitting around, only half listening. "Like animating ice like North does?"

"No. Creating ice, like I do." He ran a hand through his hair. "And she's young so she can't really control it."

Bunny was instantly in his face. "You met a human with your powers?"

Jack didn't like his tone. "What of it?"

"North, please tell me I'm wrong. It can't be what I think it is?"

"No Bunny, I'm pretty sure it is."

Sandy nodded along with Tooth.

North sighed. "Is what I thought." He turned to the youngest of them. "Jack, she is yours."

He frowned. "What?"

Bunny stepped in. "You have to explain it better than that you whacker!" North just waved a hand at him. "Mate, you know how some kids have an affinity for a certain Guardian?"

"Like Jamie?"

The rabbit nodded. "Yeah, like him." He cleared his throat. "Sometimes, the bond between Guardian and child becomes more than that. These Kids are born to be a perfect match for us. When that girl grows up you'll be the only one for her."

"What?" Jack's eyes were wide. Little Elsa…"Like a soul mate?"

"Buggered if I know. Manny shows us the way to them and we watch them grow up. They see us as they reach adulthood and we're all happy."

Jack's anger was back with more fuel. "So you're telling me that Elsa is fated to be with me and that they're hurting what's mine!?" His eyes were glowing again and frost was covering the ground by his feet.

Bunny was wary. It'd been decades since Jack had let his control over his power slip like this and that hadn't ended well. Better to tread carefully where the ice was thin. "What do you mean?"

Jack closed his eyes and forcefully reined in his ice though his voice shook with anger. "Princess Elsa of Arendelle has my powers. I was there the other night and there was an accident with her sister. Her parents took her to these rock trolls that somehow modified her sister's memories and made these smoke things in the air that scared Elsa and her family. They warned her against fear but now she's isolated in her room by herself and trying to control her powers with enchantments. She's afraid of herself and as long as she's full of negative emotions like she is, her powers will resist her control." His sigh was a mournful sound. "If only she could see me…"

Bunny couldn't help the sympathy that welled up in him at Jack's story. "I'm sure it will all work out in the end, Jack."

North laid a comforting hand on the young man's shoulder. "All you can do is wait for future."

Jack looked at his supportive friends. They were all trying their hardest to look hopeful to cheer him up and he appreciated the effort. "Yeah, the future."

Jack never strayed far from Elsa. He watched her as she grew and as her powers grew with her. The Guardians were extremely patient with him and Bunny didn't even yell at him when he accidentally created a snowstorm on Easter Sunday in his rush to get to Arendelle after resting at the Pole for a few days. He was there when her parents died and he was by her side when she let her sorrow out and her room became an icy deathtrap. It was his efforts that kept the ice inside the room. If Elsa wanted to conceal her powers from her sister then he'd help her, no matter his opinion on the matter. Even though he knew she couldn't feel it, He held her when she sat against her door crying as Anna pleaded for Elsa to let her in.

He was also there on her coronation day. He held his breath as she removed her gloves and he bit his lip as he saw ice creeping onto the royal artifacts as she was pronounced queen. He sighed as she managed to hold it together long enough that nobody noticed. He was with her during her awkward conversation with Anna later at the party. And again when she refused to give Anna her blessing to marry Hans. He waited for her by the door when she turned to leave and he knew she was hurt. Anna had accused her of shutting people out and it hit a nerve. He knew that Elsa believed she was doing everyone a favor by isolating herself and to have her own sister throw her sacrifice in her face must have hit her hard. Then Anna lunged to grab Elsa's arm and her glove was off. Jack's eyes shut in resignation. This wasn't good. He waited.

"What are you so afraid of?"

"Enough!" Elsa spun and in her frustration ice flew from her palm in lethal spike around her. As everyone else gasped or cried out in fright, Jack guided her hand to the doorknob. He would help her run. He was her Guardian and she was his to protect. He followed her through the halls, out the doors, and into the crowd. He gritted his teeth. Of course there was a crowd. He neutralized Elsa's accidental attack on the Duke of Weaseltown so that it just caused the steps to freeze. He was the one who froze a tiny part of the fjord so that Elsa would realize she could run across it. It was him that made the water cold enough for her hurried steps to freeze the water under her feet. As she ran he looked back and realized he'd underestimated her fear. The entire fjord was frozen. No, all of Arendelle was frozen.

He floated after her on his staff as she trekked up the mountain. She hadn't made a sound in hours. Suddenly she stopped and began to sing. He'd have thought this strange if he hadn't heard Anna do the same thing over the years. It also didn't hurt that he adored Elsa's voice.

"The snow glows white on the mountain tonight, not a footprint to be seen. A Kingdom of isolation and it looks like I'm the Queen. The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside." Her arms came up to hug herself as Jack watched her from his staff. "Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I tried." Her hand kame up in the motions her father used the phrase she'd repeated so many times. "Don't let them in, don't let them see. Be the good girl you always had to be. Conceal, don't feel. Don't let them know. Well now they know!" She tugged her remaining glove off and flung it into the air.

Snowflake flew into the air as she flexed her hands and Jack saw the smile on her face as she used her powers freely for the first time in years. "Let it go, let it go! Can't hold it back anymore!" Intentionally or not, she'd recreated Olaf "Let it go, let it go! Turn away and slam the door!" He watched the designs her powers made in the air and the way her gestures affected them with interest. They were just like his own. "I don't care what they're going to say. Let the storm rage on, the cold never bothered me anyway." He watched her let her cloak fly away in the wind with a grin. She was definitely his. He'd doubted it for a while but the look on her face when she did that was all him.

"It's funny how some distance makes everything seem small." She'd continued on ahead of him and had turned for a second to look back at Arendelle. "And the fears that once controlled me can't get to me at all!" She ran on and he followed her with a gleeful laugh. He was unbelievably proud of her right now.

"It's time to see what I can do," She flung out her hands and a couple ornate snow stairs appeared over a chasm in front of her. "To test the limits and break through. No right, no wrong, no rules for me. I'm free!" She tested her weight on the first stair and Jack didn't assist her with his own powers, for once. He'd let her test her limits if that's what she wanted. The stair instantly turned to ice and she flew up them with a grin. More appeared as she left the previous one. "Let it go, let it go! I am one with the wind and sky! Let it go, let it go, You'll never see me cry!" She spun when she got to the other side of the chasm.

She took a few more bounding steps before stopping. She lifted her dress and stomped her foot. A huge ice snowflake spread on the ground. "Here I stand And Here I'll stay!" She looked around. "Let the storm rage on!" Jack's eyes were wide as he watched her. With a powerful heaving motion she caused magnificent ice columns to emerge from the trembling ground. "My power flurries through the air into the ground! My soul is Spiraling in frozen fractals all around!" He watched her freeze ice to make walls in awe and then a ceiling, and a positively huge chandelier. "And one thought crystalizes like an icy blast! I'm never going back, the past is in the past!" She flung away her tiara and ripped out the pins that had kept her hair in the elegant twist. Left in its place was an effortless braid that Jack could see was kept in place by ice. Let it go, let it go, and I'll rise like the break of dawn!" Ice flowed from the hem of her dress and up. How was she able to make clothing out of ice? "Let it go, let it go, that perfect girl is gone." She stalked toward the door. "Here I stand in the Light of Day! Let the storm Rage on, the cold never bothered me anyway." With a twirl, the doors shut behind her.

Jack looked her up and down as she stopped to catch her breath. He'd watched her grow; always knowing she'd be his. She's grown from a cute child to a pretty young lady and finally into a beautiful woman. All that time, he'd never felt like this. But now, now she was dressed in _ice_. Her hair was down. He saw her collarbones and a hint of cleavage. That slit in the front of her dress was unholy. The icy train, even her shoes were ice.

He felt his cheeks become less freezing as he blushed. He imagined those lips, red from the cold, flush with his. Their bodies pressed together. Her curves against his edges. He could picture what their bodies would look like intertwined beneath the sheets. It would be perfection. He swallowed dryly as he felt his body responding to his thoughts.

He desired this woman. Wanted her, needed her. He finally saw her as what she'd been born to be.

His.

Now was the time to reveal himself to her. She was old enough and he was finally ready. "Whoa."

She spun around frantically. "Who said that? Who's there?"

Jack frowned. They didn't have a legend about him in Arendelle so how would she see him? Wait…He'd heard about a spirit in Asia somewhere that covered it's own skin with a layer of sand. Would that work with ice? He let the power flow up from his feet as she had with her dress not a minute earlier. He knew it worked when he heard her surprised gasp.

"Don't come near me!"

He swatted away her accidental ice blast with the back of his hand. "You can't hurt me that easily." He made an icy snowflake above his hand. "Freeze me, I can take it." He sent it at her and landed on her nose. He saw her relax instantly. "May I come closer?"

"You may."

He grinned as he stepped out from the shadows to bow to her. "Queen Elsa." He glanced at her and then himself and frowned. He felt underdressed. He'd been wearing the same pants for three hundred years anyway. Maybe it was time for a change. He tried to imagine what he wanted and smirked when he found himself wearing something similar to Prince Hans. "It's an honor to speak to you face to face. My name is Jack Frost." He grinned roguishly and softly kissed the back of her icy hand. She was the first person he'd touched who's body temperature didn't feel scorching hot compared to his own.

She cleared her throat. "The pleasure is all mine. Now tell me, Jack Frost, how did you get here?"

To tell her or not to tell her? He gestured to the raised dais in the room and made two icy thrones. They were ornate and detailed to match the rest of the ice palace. He ushered her toward one and sat in the other, ignoring her wide eyes. "I've always been here. Not here per say. With you. I've always bee with you."

Elsa didn't seem to be able to get passed the ice. "How did you make these thrones?" She was running her hands along the arms and seemingly admiring the craftsmanship.

"I have ice powers. Just like you. Except I had them first." He might as well tell her. "I'm an ice spirit. I was a normal boy roughly three hundred years ago. I remember my mother pressuring me to marry but I didn't know anyone I wanted to settle down with. Then my younger sister got sick. It was winter and we feared she wouldn't make it. I prayed for her every day. I would have done anything, given anything to make her better. Then one day, she miraculously recovers. Not long after that we went skating on the pond but the ice was thin and cracked under her feet. I managed to save her life but I went under. I was changed as soon as I touched the ice. My prayers had been answered. As I'd given my life to save hers, I became a Guardian. One of the five Guardians of Childhood. First there's the Sandman, Guardian of Dreams, Then came the Easter Bunny, Guardian of Hope. Then there's Santa Claus, Guardian of Wonder. Finally there's the Tooth Fairy, Guardian of Memories. We protect the innocence of children everywhere. I later found out that my personality in life influenced who I am as Jack Frost. I've always been into jokes and fun times so I'm the Guardian of Fun." He looked at her blank eyes and confused face. He knew she didn't believe him. "It's a lot to take in, I know. But this is the moral of the story."

"Years ago I was flying over Arendelle when I decided to check out the Palace. The moon came out from and the moonlight shone right through your window. That night, I discovered a little girl with ice powers just like mine and Anna forgot all about them." He felt her tense and knew she believed him. After all, she was the only living person who remembered that night. "I went to the other Guardians a few days later and I told them about you. They told me you were mine. As it turns out, there are certain children that are born blessed by the moon in order to be a perfect match for a guardian. And you Elsa, are mine."

The blonde woman believed him, he could see it. "Perfect match how?"

"Every way that matters. Mentally, emotionally, spiritually, physically, sexually." He shrugged. "We compliment each other. I'm not going to say you complete me because that would be stupid but Together we can overcome anything." He saw the hurt in the woman's eyes and mentally went over what he'd said. Obviously he'd put his foot in it. "Example number one, you're way better with words than I am." She didn't crack a smile. She looked away.

He slipped out of his throne to kneel in front of her. "Elsa, look at me." She did and he sent her a small smile. He held her hands in his. "I'm not going to say that you complete me because we are two complete individual people. However, never doubt that I care for you. I've been with you for years. I've seen you at your worst and Think you came out of it all the stronger. I've seen your flaws and I love you for them. If you let me, I will be your one and you will be my only. We can stay here or go back to Arendelle. I don't care as long as I'm with you. I protect you from others and from your fears. Will you let me, Elsa?"

Elsa bit her lip. That sounded an awful lot like a proposal. She'd rejected her sister's plea for her blessing on marriage to a man she just met not twenty-four hours ago, and here she was considering the same thing. Although Hans wasn't a Guardian spirit that Anna had been born to complement.

"Just try for me, please? What are you afraid of?"

What _was_ she afraid of? She looked down at their hands. With a smile she looked back up at him. In that moment she didn't care that she was a Queen or that he was a Guardian. All that mattered was their interlaced fingers.

"Yes."

* * *

And another one down. Its 5 am and I don't know why I'm still up writing this and it's not even what I wanted to write…

Review if you want. If you don't that's cool too. Just remember to sleep, unlike me.


End file.
